calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Sweetest Dreams Tour
On November 7th, 2018, Callie Hunter announced that she will embark on the first leg of her upcoming "Sweetest Dreams Tour" in January 2019. The first leg will feature 11 shows across the US. The tour is in support of her 2018 album ''Sweetest Dreams, ''which debuted at #1 on the Sims Billboard Album 200 chart. The opening acts are country artist Laila Rose and pop artist Jack Johnson. Tickets are on sale to the public December 1st, 2018. Shows The following are the dates, shows, and venue for the first leg of the tour. On the promotional banner the city of Twinbrook is misspelled as "Twinbrooke" Set List * ACT I - OPENING ** Sweetest Dreams ** It's Alright ** Everything * ACT II ** Don't Break My Heart ** Wrong Side Of It ** Take It Deep ** Focus On Me (Remix)1 * ACT III ** Echoes ** Upside Down ** Tears In My Eyes ** Like You Mean It2 ** Night Night3 * ACT IV - ENDING ** Something Beautiful ** Me & The Rhythm ** Ridiculous (Remix)45 * ENCORE ** As Rain Goes By... ** Here Comes The Rain 1 A solo version of Focus On Me, remixed without horns and new arrangement 2 Solo version preformed with new reworked instrumental 3Includes elements of original demo version 4 Solo version, Raquel Divar deliberately removed due to on going feud/legal battle 5New reworked instrumental, slower and more urban Stage Design The stage is designed is the style of M. C. Escher's "Relativity" painting with water colored lighting design. There are various moving parts including moving stage pieces, risers, and stairs. Large screens are mounted throughout the intricate design. Synopsis The concert begins with a dark stage, soon lit by violet and pink lighting before the opening song "Sweetest Dreams" begins. Callie Hunter enters the stage from below and preforms the songs of Act I. "Everything" features a harder instrumental and includes pyrotechnics, after which Hunter leaves the stage as it dims. On stage, various stairs and set pieces begin to move and adjust while the lights take on a dark color scheme. Hunter enters the stage, in a new costume, as the opening of "Don't Break My Heart" is performed by various dancers. After the set an interlude is played as the set pieces appear to fall apart and the state re-aligns. Hunter returns in yet another new costume. She then performs "Echoes" which blends into "Upside Down" while accompanied by the set moving through the song. Callie then sits on a newly erected stoop and performs "Tears In My Eyes" from there. Hunter then is lifted on the stairs and she performs "Night Night" to an erratic display of lights before the light dims. Hunter leaves once again for an outfit change, a now signature violet jumpsuit. A majority of the stage is bare, only a stained black and white glass style light fills the stage. As Hunter performs "Something Beautiful" the lights turn into iridescent rainbow colors. Hunter ends the set with a remixed version of "Ridiculous" where the lights and stage appear to "melt" as the song slows to a close. The stage is dark and there is a brief pause. Then the screens play a pre-recorded arrangement of "As Rain Goes By" before a spotlight reveals Hunter before she closes the show with "Here Comes The Rain" where thunder and lightning effects roll in and water falls from the ceiling onto the stage and pit audience at the climax. Gallery